Alone
by EvelynEvelyn
Summary: Five chapters depicting why Maleficent chose solitude over love. • Prequel to'Farewell' •


**A/N; These collection of 5 (short) chapters that will explain more of Maleficent & Diaval's relationship dynamic,before she decided to turn away a chance at happiness with him. **

**If you haven't read 'Farewell' it shouldn't make much of a difference to this story.**

**I wish I had time to write more detailed but due to commitments in my real life and work I'm almost always drained. Hence the shortness of each chapter. Honestly, ****I just want to sit and write all day but I can't :(**

**Again, typos/spelling mistakes and grammatical errors are all mine and should be ignored!**

**disclaimer; I own nothing.**

* * *

Part 1 - Paradise

It was utterly perplexing, this new chance at life she'd been given.

More so was how it had all come about. The daughter of a man who'd betrayed her, a girl she'd cursed to an endless slumber was her salvation.

Her _beastie_.

She had wanted to loathe the princess for eternity, to watch her and all of her kind suffer. But it seemed that fate had other ideas. And Maleficent had truly undermasted her own ability to love and care for another being.

Two traits she had tried in vain to vanquish.

Aurora was a shinning light in the darkness that had become the world. She represented all that was true and pure; she reminded the dark fairy of herself long ago. Back when her naivety was untarnished and she believed in things like true loves kiss.

The child that she'd come to care of as her own had in essence given back to her what Stefan had taken. Not _just_ her wings but her life and a reason to keep going.

There was no longer a need in her to seek refuge in the solitude of her mind. Nor was there blood lust coursing through her veins. Besides, Maleficent had come to learn that revenge was nothing more than a hollow dream.

"Penny for them" a familiar voice broke her train of thought. Glancing down from the tree she'd found refuge at, the closest thing to a smile graced Maleficent's pristine features. Diaval's expression mirrored hers, as he smirked up at her.

"Your thoughts" he clarified mischievously, leaning up against the bark of the tree with her shoulder " I'll give you a penny for them"

Licking her lips, Maleficent un-tucked her legs from beneath herself and sat in a much more regal manner. Well, as regal as one could be up a tree. Never the less, she held herself as if the tree was a throne, and she the queen.

"My thoughts are worth _more_ than a mere penny" she replied sarcastically, her tone even and aloof "As you well know, _Diaval_" the name rolled off her tongue, as she spoke slowly and deliberately.

Peering down the length of her nose as him, she only raised a brow as his smirk widened. Secretly she enjoyed goading out reactions from her most faithful servant.

This game of back and forth was one they had played for years. He had been her only company before Aurora was brought into the world. And for that she would be forever grateful.

"True" her agreed, giving her a mock bow as an apology "but I'd like you to share them with me _one_ day" her spoke seriously, and Maleficent could feel the air change.

Recently things between them had changed. Diaval had become much more forward when speaking with her. Making lingering statements that she usually ignored, but could recall each one. There was no doubt what he wanted from her, even now she could see the word in her mind, yet refused to speak it out loud.

Love.

It wasn't something she gave out freely, not like when she was a child. No, the only person she loved now was Aurora and that had been no easy feat.

But the love Diaval wanted returned was a different kind entirely, and one that brought back awful memories, even now. She knew he was different from Stefan. The complete polar opposite at that matter, but still the demons of her past still remained intact. And the very idea of giving her heart away again made her ill with anxiety.

"Your _doing_ it again"

Snapping back into reality, she found herself looking down at the very cause of her dwelling once again.

"Thinking" Diaval cleared his throat, pushing himself away from the tree "Why don't you try _talking,_ perhaps I could ease your doubts m'lady?"

Frowning slightly, Maleficent shook her head and turned away.

"Don't" she barely whispered. If she could still see Diaval's face, she would see the understanding and disappointment. But still, he knew when to listen.

Today was not the day to push matters.

" A flight then?" He asked, perking up all of a sudden " We have not been for at least two days, and I could do with getting out of these 'man clothes' " His face scrunched up, as he pulled at the sleeved of his shirt "How people don't go mad wearing such garments is _beyond_ me"

Without so much as a word of warning, Maleficent clicked her fingers and Diaval was transformed. Immediately he flew up to her lever and perched on the branch closest.

She smiled, finally acknowledging him again "Perhaps one day I shall speak to you of that which haunts my mind" she smiled sadly, stroking his onyx feathers.

"I fear my black heart may never fully recover" this admittance was only spoken due to his lack of ability to reply and the fact that after a few hours as a bird he would forget entirely.

"The only true freedom I have are my wings, and once you were mine" There was no clarification whether she meant her wings or freedom or even whatever the truth, it seemed that even in his true form Diaval understood. He skwaked loudly, before flying off the branch and hovering by her side.

"Yes, my heavy heart seems to weigh me down" flexing her wings, Malficent winced slightly. Being reunited with them was still knew, and the battle at King Stefan's castle had taken it's toll on her.

After a moment or two, and getting her wits about her, she joined Diaval as he ascended towards the clouds.

Whatever went unspoken between them, there was one language they both could understand.

The skies was their freedom to each other; it was their momentary bliss from reality.

Their secret paradise.


End file.
